


A Poor Hand

by villainsarebetter (darkling59)



Series: Fusion Friday (Rumbelle) [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, F/M, Supernatural Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/villainsarebetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin is a crossroads demon (or is he?) and Belle is looking to make a deal. (Supernatural Fusion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poor Hand

Belle stood at the crossroads with her eyes closed, feeling the sickening pool of dread churning in her stomach. She didn’t want to do this; it was dangerous, irreversible, and just plain stupid; but what other choice did she have?

Her father didn’t understand; he didn’t want to understand what it meant that so many of his new recruits acted so strangely, or why his old workers tended to abruptly and drastically change their personalities when they spent too much time alone with them. All he cared was that his company was suddenly in an upswing and he was finally out of the red.

But Belle knew. She didn’t brush it off when Mr. Carver’s eyes turned black when he thought she wasn’t looking, when mirrors showed things that weren’t actually there, or when some of the men went abruptly silent when she passed. She realized what it meant that the homicide rate in her small hometown had suddenly skyrocketed, and that her father’s workers – even those who had known the victims for years! – seemed suddenly apathetic. One or two were even gleeful.

Ruby…

Tears stung at the back of her eyes when she remembered her friend; gone, with only a bloody crime scene left behind. They hadn’t even found her body.

This wasn’t her only attempt to deal with the problem; first, she’d gone to her father but been dismissed. Then she’d tried the police and a private investigator. When official channels nearly landed her in a mental institution, she turned to the internet. Desperate, she’d contacted once of the “hunters” referred to on a more reputable site. The only reason she knew he’d taken her case, was because his body had shown up a week later.

This was her last resort.

When there was a wolf at the door, sometimes the only answer was a bigger, badder wolf.

“My, you _are_ desperate.” The cultured Scottish accent was not at all what she’d been expecting.

“W-what?” She whirled, taking in the dapper black-clad figure suddenly standing at the other side of the crossroads, cane balanced at his side. “Who-?”

He laughed, a friendly warm sound that devolved into a high-pitched cackle on his second breath, and his eyes turned blood red.

“I believe that is _my_ line, dearie.” He circled her, looking her up and down with a piercing stare and she crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously. “Seeing as _you_ summoned _me_.”

She swallowed. “You’re the crossroads demon?”

“Mhm.”  He frowned. “And you are _wasting my time_.”

She jumped at the sudden growl. “I-I want to make a deal.”

“Oh?”

“There are demons taking over my father’s company. They’re going to kill him if I don’t do something.”

The crossroads demon snickered. “And _this_ was your answer?”

“No!” She snapped, pulling back when that red glare returned, but refusing to be deterred. “I tried everything else. This is the only way.”

“Hm.” He murmured, circling her again, so close that she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. “You would sell your soul to protect your father?”

“To get rid of the demons.” She answered, voice wobbling. Her _soul_ …it hadn’t sounded so _impressive_ until he said it. “And to keep him safe.”

“Very well. I can do that.” He came back around to her front, looking directly into her eyes. For a moment, she was certain there was someone or something else looking out at her – not the demon; something older, heavier. “Your father’s safety and the removal of any demonic intruders, for your soul.”

Belle’s breath hitched but she forced herself to nod. There was no other way.

“Do you know how a crossroads deal is sealed?” This time she blushed and he smirked. “Are you certain, dearie? This is forever.”

“I’m sure.”

He stepped close, far too close, and leaned down, and hesitated before gently pressing his lips to hers, with far more care than she’d expected. Her eyes slid closed as a faint tingling heat came through the contact, sealing the deal irrevocably, binding her soul to the contract. She didn’t notice she’d grabbed the lapel of his coat until he pulled back and she tightened her fingers to keep him close. His eyes, once again human-brown blinked at her from mere inches away, seeming surprised by her actions.

“How long do I have?” She whispered.

He cocked his head, studying her. “The standard clause is ten years. But you, my dear, did not specify a length of time. So I suppose it is at my discretion.”

Her gulp was fully audible and he smirked. “Don’t worry. You’ll know when the time comes.”

And then he was gone.

Left alone in the darkness, Belle had the feeling she’d made a very bad deal indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Last Friday, I wrote a few silly little fusion mini!fics on tumblr. Most of them stayed around 500 words, and I had fun with it. I think (well, I hope) a few other people enjoyed reading and prompting too.
> 
> I'm not sure I'll do another 'Fusion Friday', but I might! If I do, I'll be accepting prompts on tumblr for whatever movies, tv shows, books, etc. anyone wants to read.
> 
> (I'm going to keep this message up for all of the mini!fics in my Fusion Friday series.)


End file.
